Plasma arc torches, also known as electric arc torches, are commonly used for cutting, marking, gouging, and welding metal workpieces by directing a high energy plasma stream consisting of ionized gas particles toward the workpiece. In a typical plasma arc torch, the gas to be ionized is supplied to a distal end of the torch and flows past an electrode before exiting through an orifice in the tip, or nozzle, of the plasma arc torch. The electrode has a relatively negative potential and operates as a cathode. Conversely, the torch tip has a relatively positive potential and operates as an anode. Further, the electrode is in a spaced relationship with the tip, thereby creating a gap, at the distal end of the torch. In operation, a pilot arc is created in the gap between the electrode and the tip, which heats and subsequently ionizes the gas. Ionized gas is then blown out of the torch and appears as a plasma stream that extends distally off the tip. As the distal end of the torch is moved to a position close to the workpiece, the arc jumps or transfers from the torch tip to the workpiece because the impedance of the workpiece to ground is lower than the impedance of the torch tip to ground. Accordingly, the workpiece serves as the anode, and the plasma arc torch is operated in a “transferred arc” mode.
One of two methods is typically used for initiating the pilot arc between the electrode and the tip. In the first method, commonly referred to as a “high frequency” or “high voltage” start, a high potential is applied across the electrode and the tip sufficient to create an arc in the gap between the electrode and the tip. Accordingly, the first method is also referred to as a “non-contact” start, since the electrode and the tip do not make physical contact to generate the pilot arc. In the second method, commonly referred to as a “contact start,” the electrode and the tip are brought into contact and are gradually separated, thereby drawing an arc between the electrode and the tip. The contact start method thus allows an arc to be initiated at much lower potentials since the distance between the electrode and the tip is much smaller.
Plasma arc torches, including the consumable components, e.g., electrode, tip, are designed for either a contact start or a high frequency start mode. Accordingly at least one plasma arc torch and a specific set of consumables are used with a high frequency power supply, and at least one additional plasma arc torch and an additional set of consumables are used with a low voltage (contact start) power supply. As a result, for an operator that uses both high frequency and low voltage power supplies, a plurality of plasma arc torches and corresponding consumables must be purchased and maintained in inventory for continuous operations.
Accordingly, a need remains in the art to reduce the number of torches, parts, and consumables required for operation with a high frequency and a low voltage power supply. A further need exists to increase the efficiency of working with both a high frequency and a low voltage power supply.